


Somewhere

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, I Want Adventure In The Great Wide Somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding, Belle and Adam travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akerwis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



They travel.

Cogsworth and Lumiere can keep the castle running like, well, clockwork, whether or not the Prince is home, and whatever they mess up, Mrs. Potts will set to rights. Adam hasn't left the confines of his castle and the woods surrounding since he was a very small boy.

"It will be an adventure," Belle promises. She asks him to travel incognito.

They go first to Paris, then Versailles. They have enough money to go from city to city, and to stay comfortably when they see the next country, and the next. Adam receives letters from home regularly, posted cleverly to "Mr. Beast" rather than to his full royal name. He sends word back as they pass through Bavaria, and down towards he coast. Belle wants to reach Naples before winter. They make love in a Sicillian villa overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. The blue green of the water is matched in his wife's eyes, and he decides they should hire a ship.

Aboard the ship, everything is salt air and mild nausea. Adam has trouble holding his food, which is ironic because although Belle's abdomen has begun to swell with their first child she has a great appetite.

They sail to England. Adam wishes to see London. Belle wants to visit Stratford-upon-Avon. They see her sights first, before the Prince presents himself to the King. They can no longer travel in disguise, which is just as well. Belle is due soon. They should return home before their child's birth.

Belle spends the last of her confinement unconfined, reading aloud to her own belly and lost in dreams of faraway kingdoms. Adam must return to work, and to the chores of governance now that the honeymoon is more than over. His advisers update him on the state of the kingdom, and he gives a little nod to Mrs. Potts for not letting the castle crumble in his absence.

When Belle gives birth, Adam is exiled to the hallway and can only listen to her strains and shouts and muttered treasons. Ten hours later, he has an exhausted wife and a beautiful, tiny daughter. If their girl is a little fuzzier around the face than a typical infant, no one will ever say the little princess is anything but a vision of perfection.

"I was so worried," he says, kissing Belle's hair. If he tried telling her he's proud of her, he'll only get an earful, and they're both too tired for a proper row.

"She's fine. I'm fine." Belle sighs, curling in on the baby more to encourage the girl to a breast. "Are you set on naming her after your mother?"

"I'd like to."

Belle nods. Adam isn't sure he'd win the argument if she didn't agree. "I've been thinking," says Belle.

"You're always thinking."

"I've always wanted to visit the Alps, and we didn't have time to see Tuscany. Once I've recovered from the birth, we should make plans." She pats Perrine's soft head. "I'd love to see Egypt before she's too old."

He pictures this: now three of them, making their way across the world, seeing everything both has ever dreamed of. 

"I'll let Cogsworth know."


End file.
